·A ЭѕċσиdιdαS·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Porque siempre es más divertido hacer las cosas a escondidas, ¿o no?:::.::DuncanXGwen::..


**Disclaimer: TDI obviamente **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah blah blah...**

**__****Holass!**** OneShot sobre una pareja que por aquí ya que ·no les agrada para nada_ ya que quieren a Duncan sólo con la Princesa del Drama, mejor conocida como Courtney!· _pero como sea, aparentemente se formalizó les guste _y mayoritariamente no les guste :)_**

**Couple: _Duncan x Gwen, ya estan avisados así que no acepto reclamos por "leí tu DxG pensando que era un DxC!", Okkys?_**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarte... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

_**·:.:.::.:::A Escondidas:::.::.:.:·**_

_·..::Porque siempre es más divertido hacer las cosas a escondidas, ¿o no?::..·_

* * *

Un beso va, un beso viene, simple ecuación, ¿no?

Siempre era así, ella lo sacaba de quicio, discutían y luego pasaban a los simples besos… Claro, si su PDA no sonaba y los interrumpía…

Ella no era una chica fácil, y eso a él le gustaba… Hasta Justin, el modelo enamorado de sí mismo había estado enamorado de _su _Courtney en _ese momento_.

Monotonía. Estaba aburrido. Era siempre el mismo _mecanismo_ y Duncan ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir. Si, aburrir porque no pasaban más del _simple juegueteo _y luego nada más. Quizás alguna vez si estuvo enamorado de su lado agresivo y hostil, pero ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, después de todo el era un vándalo y ella la chica estudiosa y buena. Odiaba los estereotipos pero era así y nada podía hacérsele. Bueno… Ya había terminado con la chica para no jugar con los sentimientos de ella, pero aún tenía otra cosa pendiente…

—¿Que tanto me miras? — Le preguntó Gwen sacándolo de su hilo de pensamientos directamente. Duncan esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a la chica sentada en frente suyo.

— ¿Acaso no puedo verte? — Contraatacó con cinismo al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Para algo tienes los ojos… —Contestó ella, quizás un poco incómoda o nerviosa mientras le devolvía la vista a su dibujo. No dijo más nada y siguió trazando líneas.

Si hubiese pasado lo mismo, pero cambiando a la chica por la morena, ella de seguro se hubiese enfadado y seguirían discutiendo con el ya _"¡Deja de mirarme!" _y con el _"¿Porque no puedo hacerlo?" _de siempre.

—¿Y que dibujas? — Preguntó el punk, y no precisamente por curiosidad, quería que ella hablara.

—Dibujo el paisaje aprovechando que estoy tranquila, y que ni Chris ni Cody están molestando –Le respondió mirando el lago cercano a donde estaban. La distancia de aquel árbol donde ella se estaba recostando no era mucha a la de la de del árbol donde Duncan se estaba apoyando estando de pie.

—Pero estoy yo aquí, y molestándote –Le comentó con seguridad.

—Tú no me molestas… —Giró su cabeza para verlo — Bueno, al menos _ahora_ no me molestas –Agregó con una sonrisa de lado, dándole más seguridad al de cresta verde.

Él no contestó y ella volvió a bajar la vista hacía el block de hojas. Silencio de vuelta… Para ninguno era incómodo pero por alguna _rara necesidad _Duncan necesitaba rellenarlo; aunque esa _rara necesidad_ él le diera el nombre de "aburrimiento".

—Deberías mostrarme algunos de tus dibujos luego –Si ella hubiera estado con Trent el le hubiese pedido que _le mostrara_ sus dibujos, pero estaba con Duncan y el no pedía, exigía la mayoría de veces, y esa no era la excepción —, no se porque los escondes si te quedan geniales –Agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Gwen enseguida levantó su vista hacía los ojos aguamarina del chico con una expresión burlona y curiosa.

—Entonces ya has visto alguno de mis dibujos… —Le comentó casi al aire, más bien pensando en voz alta. Se podría decir que lo hizo para asimilarlo mejor que para _informarle_ a él lo que pesaba.

— ¿Y que hay con eso? — Duncan sólo se sentó en el césped, aún recostado al árbol. Gwen abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró desviando la mirada hacía el lago de nuevo, levemente sonrojada, pero lo suficiente para que el chico lo notara.

La gótica se encogió de hombros algo rendida, ¿para que a discutir si el chico tenía razón?

Mientras ella miraba el agua distraídamente, él la analizaba y se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos…Momento, ¿Duncan estaba analizando las cosas en vez de actuar en el momento?

—Wow… —Rió al reaccionar, así cortando el calmo silencio, y sacando de su fuero interno a su compañera.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó la de mechas azules mientras extendía sus piernas y daba vuelta su dibujo mientras lo colocaba en su falda, obviamente dejando la parte dibujada sin ver. Gwen estaba claramente confundida y extrañada, pero algo en su voz sonaba alegre y burlón. Mucho tiempo con Duncan, quizás…

—No he hecho ninguna de _mis apariciones _desde que…

—…Estamos en este show — Terminó su frase con ¿algo de tristeza?

— ¿Me quieres de vuelta? — Pregunto con un tono pícaro, dejando asombrada a la chica.

— ¿Disculpa? — Buena idea, si no quieres responder hazte la desentendida, posiblemente no repita lo que te dijo.

—Era broma –Sonrió él.

—Si, como digas –Gwen suspiró rodando los ojos mientras con su mano derecha tanteaba en el césped su lápiz. Lo menos que esperó sentir era la mano de aquel punk —¿Qué haces? — Enseguida giró su cabeza para mirarlo… ¡Sorpresa! ¡Tiene al chico a escasos centímetros de su cara y casi encima suyo!

—Dejar las malditas palabras a un lado –Sonrió antes de robarle un beso… Que ella no tardó en corresponder.

— ¿Tuviste que esperar hasta ahora para hacerlo? — No lo decía molesta, lo decía en un tono travieso y bulón que sólo usaba con _él_, y eso era lo que en verdad le volvía loco.

—Siempre es más divertido hacer las cosas a escondidas, ¿o no? — Duncan sonrió de lado mientras le preguntó.

—_Depende de quienes lo hagan…_ —Le respondió dándole un corto beso, mientras que con cuidado corría su dibujo de su falda –_Y si somos nosotros no hay ningún problema en ello…_

—Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar –Comentó Duncan sonriendo entre dientes —Así que no te molestará que te _robe _otro beso, ¿verdad? — Preguntó en un tono travieso, mientras se volvía a acercar a su rostro, sintiendo ambos el aliento del otro.

—No los robas — Le corrigió levemente riendo —, _desde ahora sólo los tomaras… _

* * *

**_Holass de Nuevo!_****Que puedo decir a mi defensa? No lo sé, ando rara y esto salió a eso de las 5 y media de la mañana... Ando nocturna en estos días... **

**Hey, y siempre me gustó "juguetear" con las parejas oficiales y no oficiales... En este caso son las dos cosas depende por dode lo mires =^u^= y algo más que quería decir... Seee, se que con este pequeño OneShot no tendré la misma cantidad de reviews que con el de **·Celos·** o **·_Russian Rolutte·_** _que eran curiosamente DxC,_ pero de todas maneras lo quise subir =^w^= Algo raro porque, en mi opinión _(sin querer ofender a nadie)_ es decepcionante ver como ha decaído la variedad de fics que habían antes_ (y eso hay que admitirlo, y si, se que "cada quien tiene derecho a escribir", pero, hey! nosotros tenemos derecho a poder escribir y leer algo aparte del DxC)_ y los grupos algo absurdos que se formaron #¬¬, No abandonaré esta sección _aún _sólo por los fics que tengo sin continuar y por alguno que quiero seguir leyendo... En fin... Tenía ganas de decirlo para deshagorame un poco :) Será porque estoy sobria o madurando xD**

**Como sea, Ojala que te haya gustado el fic _y no me quieras matar ahora mismo por haber publicado todo lo anterior_! Y por cierto, si alguna fan del ya nombrado DxC se molesto por algún comentario, cada quien es libre de hacer lo que quiera, si quieres puedes dejarme un Review diciendo que algo que lo que dije es mentira_ aunque técnicamente no puedas probarlo_ tengas sesión o no... Whatever, ya no tengo más que comentar... me voy yendo...**

**Besoss!**

**=^.^= Nyaaaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


End file.
